Madoka Magica Reacts to FateZero
by StormFarron185
Summary: Set in an AU. Homura and friends chase a Witch into an old home, but instead they find episodes of a show called "Fate/Zero" within. So they decide to watch it and find out what kind of show Fate/Zero is.
1. Chapter 1

**Madoka Magica Reacts to Fate/Zero**

**Authors Note: This chapter is just a prologue to the actual reactions to the episodes of the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sayaka turned her head to Homura.

"Is this the place?"

Homura nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, the Witch defiantly went in there."

Kyoko Sakura finished eating her pocky and stuck another one in her mouth.

"Well then, what are waiting for?"

Homura sighed. It was early in the morning and they all had tracked a Witch down to an old home in a near abandoned part of Mitakihara. The Witch was evasive and had managed to slip away into the house that was before the group. It was ridiculous to the ex-time traveler that it took all of the group to track it down here. Madoka was even with them.

Mami turned her head upwards to try and get a good look at the windows of the home. Unfortunately, there was so much dust on the inside of the place, that trying to see through the windows was practically impossible. Unless the blonde wanted to shoot it, but she generally discouraged destruction of civilian property, even if it was abandoned.

"Akemi-san? Is there something wrong?" Mami asked after noticing Homura's silence.

"I-I'm fine." That was a lie of course. Homura couldn't help but feel...weak, looking at the place. There was something seriously wrong with it, and her instincts were telling her the same thing.

Sayaka was growing tired of waiting and decided to walk forward towards the old door. She lifted her foot, and broke it down in an instant with a single kick.

A dust cloud poured out as the group put their hands over their mouths to stop coughing.

"Come on, you guys, lets just find this Witch and get it over with."

Homura chose to put her nerves aside and walked with Sayaka into the home. The rest of the group followed.

They found themselves staring at the inside of a home that had clearly not been attended for in a long time. Cobwebs covered the walls and corners as the the group saw dust on just about every object in their current room.

Homura still felt nervous in the place. Trying to shake those feelings off, she brought out her soul gem.

"Alright, lets see where you are..."

Sayaka brought out her soul gem too.

"Lets just split up into groups so we can find it faster."

Homura agreed. "That makes sense. Kyoko, you're with me, the rest shall-"

"Actually..." Mami interjected. "I don't think Kyoko-chan should go with you this time."

Homura and Kyoko looked at her confusingly at the statement. Kyoko raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well...you guys have a tendency to...umm..."

Sayaka facepalmed and decided to be blunt about it.

"You guys tend to make out when we search for a Witch inside a Labyrinth."

The statement caused Homura to turn away and blush furiously while Kyoko scratched the back of her head, chuckling.

"Oh come on, it only happened once." Kyoko replied as she could feel herself blushing as well.

Sayaka raised three fingers on her left hand. "It happened three times."

Kyoko didn't exactly have a retort for that one. Ever since they entered into a relationship with each other, admittedly Kyoko did indeed make out with Homura inside a Witch Labyrinth a few times before. However that was usually because the redhead loved to screw around with Homura when she least expected it. That and, Homura never said she hated their surprise make out sessions, so that only encouraged Kyoko further.

Homura rubbed her forehead in frustration and embarrassment. She wanted to end their conversation as soon as possible.

"Fine. Sayaka, you're with me. We'll be checking the top floor. You guys check the this floor, alright?"

They nodded in agreement. Kyoko, Mami and Madoka went off to search their current floor, while Homura walked up the dusty creaky stairs with Sayaka.

Homura and Sayaka transformed and took their weapons, just incase if the Witch jumps them. They found themselves staring down a long dark corridor. The dark haired girl switched on the flashlight attracted to the underside of her assault rifle to see through the darkness.

"Sayaka, watch my back okay?"

The bluenette nodded. "Okay."

They stepped slowly through the corridor, their footsteps echoing through out the home. They passed bedrooms and a bathroom or two along the way.

Sayaka attempted to strike up a conversation as they walked.

"Hey, does this place seem weird to you?"

Homura stopped in her tracks.

"In what way?"

"I don't know, but I feel uneasy in here, like there's something not right with this place."

"I feel it too, we should just kill the Witch, and leave as soon as we can."

"Yeah."

Sayaka summoned a second sword to wield, while she wasn't great at dual wielding, two swords made her feel slighter safer then one.

The two girls eventually found themselves staring at a wooden door at the end of corridor. Homura identified a few scratch marks on the door and hinge. That only served to unsettle Homura even more.

Sayaka poked her head over Homura's shoulder. "Is it in there?"

"No idea, but lets find out."

Homura and Sayaka nodded simultaneously as the bluenette raised her foot while raven haired girl readied her assault rifle to fire.

The door broke down as easily as the the entrance, but no dust cloud poured out. That was probably a good thing though, but they certainly didn't expect to see what was behind the wooden door.

It was a steel staircase. It looked like it lead downward, below ground level. There wasn't as much dust but it was there. A sense of unease creeped over Homura and Sayaka as they stared down the staircase.

Homura shone the flashlight of her weapon downwards and saw that there was a bottom and that it wasn't endless or anything.

Homura took point and started her ways downward. Sayaka followed, with a look of nervousness etched into her face. Homura wasn't completely calm either as her grip on her military grade assault rifle shook a bit.

The dark haired girl focused her mind and kept moving. The bluenette and brunette were not expected what they saw when they reached the bottom.

A clean room, with a very large flat screen television. A big couch could be seen as well as a Playstation 3 that sat near the television and it was plugged in.

"What in the world..." Homura stared blankly at the location before her.

"Well..." Sayaka started. "This is kinda messed up, don't you think?"

Just then, the violet eyed girl heard Kyoko's voice mentally.

_Hey Homura, you find the Witch?_

_Not exactly. What about you guys?_

_No luck._

_Come up stairs then, I think you guys need to see this._

A few minutes later Kyoko, Mami and Madoka joined the two girls. They were just as dumbstruck as Homura and Sayaka were.

"Holy fu-" Kyoko commented but was cut off by Homura's and Sayaka's hand being placed over her mouth. They indicated that Madoka was close by and swearing was prohibited in her presence.

Kyoko licked Homura's hand, causing the dark haired girl to jump back instantly.

"Damnit Kyoko, now is not the time."

The redhead and brunette started searching around for anything else to find.

Mami inspected the Playatation 3 along with Sayaka as Madoka sat on the couch and saw two Blu-Ray boxes beside her. The pinkette picked then up, and spoke title on the boxes aloud.

"Fate/Zero?"

Madoka attracted everyone's attention to herself as she showed her friends the Blu-Ray boxes.

Mami cocked her head to the side. "Anyone seen this show before?"

Everyone shook their head. Sayaka grabbed one that depicted a blonde woman with silver armour and a golden sword with many other characters in the background. The bluennete immediately took a liking to her design. She decided to read the blurb on the back out of curiosity.

"The Story From Zero: The beginning...

The Holy Grail War - in this ultimate battlefield, in order to obtain the power of the "Holy Grail" that grants any unattainable wish, seven Masters summon Servants and fight against each other until the last one survives. The untold truth of the Fourth Holy Grail War that occurred 10 years before Fate/Stay Night is about to be revealed."

"Sounds like my kind of show." Kyoko commented. Homura sighed, she practically knew what the redhead was going to say next.

"How about we watch it?" The redhead said while sitting down on the couch next to Madoka. She stretched her legs. "Come on you guys, it sounds interesting."

"You're only interested because it talks about a war." Homura replied.

"Yeah, so? Is that a problem? We should relax here, its not like we're trespassing anyway, this place is abandoned, and the Witch is probably long gone."

"Kyoko-chan is right, we should try and relax a bit. It's not like I have anywhere to be right now." Mami announced.

Homura and Sayak looked at each other before the bluenette gave off a shrug.

"Well...I guess it can't hurt." Sayaka admitted.

"That's the spirit Sayaka-chan!" Madoka said while picking up a PS3 controller.

"Anyone know how to use this?"

"I do." Sayaka said, taking the black controller and turning on the Playstation 3. Madoka wasn't much of a gamer but Sayaka was an avid one. Mami found the television remote on the table that sat in front of the couch and switched on the TV. She then inserted the first disk into the Playstaion 3.

Homura sighed. She knew she could leave them here to their fun, but a part of her wanted to stay. She was genuinely interested in the show, though only because she never heard of it before. Resigning herself, she sat down with the others in between Kyoko and Madoka.

The redhead snorted. "Wow, I actually didn't expect you to join us."

Homura whacked her arm in response. "Oh shut up, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Are you sure it wasn't the fact that you would miss me." Kyoko teased while wrapping her arm around Homura's neck.

The brunette rolled her eyes but did nothing to stop the redhead. Sayaka used the controller to select the icon that allowed them to enter the Fate/Zero menu screen. Sayaka played the first episode.

* * *

**Authors Note: I sorta got the idea for this fanfic from another fanfic that had the RWBY girls watching and commenting on RedvsBlue. Unfortunately, full transcripts of Fate/Zero episodes can't be found, at least by me. There is a site that had some, but its incomplete and the first episode isn't even done. So I'm most likely going to watching the episodes and typing each piece of dialog down. So future chapters may take longer than I would like...**

**Anyway, all reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, big thank you to everyone who had a positive reaction to this story. :) Getting this first episode down was tedious because it's over forty minutes long. Thanks Ufotable. XD Though things will be easier since the other episodes are shorter.  
**

**This episode is very exposition heavy so I couldn't do as much as reactions as I would like, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

On Screen Text: Aniplex, Seikaisha, Note, Nitroplus & ufotable present an ufotable production.

Germany, Einzbern Castle

-Eight Years Ago-

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. "Wait, we don't even know what the present day time is, and they're already showing us a flashback?"

"Some shows like to do flashbacks before hand." Homura said. "This isn't unusual."

[Starts with Kiritsugu sitting down, looking downward]

Sella: Master Kiritsugu! Your child has been born!

[Scene changes to a woman in a large and Kiritsugu starting out one of the windows]

Irisviel: She is so cute. She is adorable. So small… so very delicate. Look Kiritsugu, She has your eyes too. She is beautiful. I'm so happy that I could gave birth to her.

[Close up of the baby in a Irisveil's arms...its also a cleavage shot]

Kyoko smirked. "Nice."

Homura elbowed her girlfriend's side.

"Ow, what?! I was talking about the baby."

Homura rolled her eyes.

Kiritsugu: Iri, I…I will be the cause of your death.

"Well that's grim." Sayaka said.

Irisviel: I know…the dream that the Einzbern had dreamt of. It is the very reason I exist. When I came to know your ideals, I made your wish my own. You made me who I am today. You have guided me on my path. You've offered me a better life than that of simple puppet… You needn't pity me. Because I'm a part with you already. So…

Kiritsugu: But… I have no right… to hold that child… None…

Irisviel: Kiritsugu, don't forget. You're striving to make a whole new world where no one cries. That is the ideal of Kiritsugu Emiya. This is what your whole life has been about. 8 more years, then your fight will come to an end… and… and our ideals will become reality. The Holy Grail will save you. I'm certain of it. So take this child, Illyasviel, and hold her close. Hold her, and be proud… like any other father would be…

"This show is throwing heavy stuff at us already." Homura said. The brunette couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

[Zooms out the window to reveal a large mansion in a blizzard]

On Screen Text: Fate/Zero

Mami thought about the title for a moment. "Fate/Zero is certainly an odd name. I wonder if it has any meaning."

[Scene Change]

On Screen Text: Torino, Italy

-Three Years Ago-

Kirei: A Command Seal?

[A shot of Kirei, Tokiomi and Risei inside a large building]

Tokiomi: Yes. The mark that appeared on your left hand. The mark identifies you as a participant in the Holy Grail War. A stigmata, bestowing upon you the power to command a Servant, Kirei Kotomine.

Kirei: The Holy Grail War… the battle for an ancient relic performs miracles. I have been chosen?

Tokiomi: Normally, those chosen by the Grail as the Masters of Servants are experienced and accomplished mages. It is highly unusual for someone like you who has no connection to magic what so ever to be chosen to participate.

Kirei: I still find it strange to command the summoned spirits of ancient heroes to fight as familiars.

Sayaka's eyes widened. "Wait, did they just say familiars?"

"A familiar is a magical being that serves a master, so if these guys know magic, then its not too far fetched that they own familiars." Homura replied.

Tokiomi: Of course. I know all this can be very difficult to believe. Heroes from every age and nation will come back to life in the modern world. Killing one another to vie for supremacy. That is the Holy Grail War.

"Well this war sounds...unique, I think." Mami said flatly.

Risei: Also, there's unspoken agreement among all involved to keep this all secret. To ensure this rule is kept, someone of the Holy Church is always set as an observer.

Kirei: Can one of us, really act as a judge in a battle between magicians?

Tokiomi: A Mage's Association member, would be too partial to one party to assure fairness. And so once again, just we did some 60 years ago… we will have your father to watch over and referee our battle.

Kirei: My father will be coming to Fuyuki? But wouldn't it pose a problem for the overseer's child to be a participant?

Risei: Tokiomi.

Tokiomi: Let's get to the point.

Risei: Kirei, everything we've spoken of thus far is known to all participants. However, there is an additional reason I've asked you and Tokiomi Tohsaka here today.

Kirei: And what would that be?

Tokiomi: Actually, we've found the proof long time ago that the Holy Grail that will appear in Fuyuki is not the sacred relic that belong to Son of God.

Kirei: So I gathered. Otherwise, an order to retrieve it would've given to us of the Eight Sacrament Assembly.

Risei: Either that is may, Fuyuki's Holy Grail is too powerful to ignore. It is an omnipotent wish granting device. Who knows what disaster could unleash should it happen to fall into the wrong hands.

"Something that grants wishes? Now that sounds familiar." Kyoko said.

The rest of the girls hoped that someone like Kyubey wasn't going to be in the show.

Tokiomi: In which case, the best course of action would be to ensure that the Fuyuki Grail falls into the right hands.

Risei: The Tohsakas are a family of mages but mages with a long history of friendship with the church. We know what kind of person Tokiomi is. And more important than anything, their intentions for the Grail are plain.

Tokiomi: "To reach the root". That is the Tohsaka family's sole desire. But Einzbern's and Mato's have both forgotten the wish we once we shared with them.

"Umm, what's the root?" Madoka asked.

The other girls simply shrugged. They hoped that the show will explain some of the terminology it's been using. It was a little hard to keep track of everything being said.

Risei: The other Masters go without saying. Who knows what dark desire they may harbor for the Grail.

Kirei: Then the goal of my participation is ensuring Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory.

Tokiomi: Of course, we will maintain the appearance of enemies. But in secret, we will work together to defeat the other five masters and assure our victory. To that end Kirei, you will be transfered from the Church to Mage's Association where you will become my student.

Kyoko liked the way these guys strategised. Sayaka on the other hand, was already starting to dislike the characters on screen.

Risei: The official orders have already been issued.

Tokiomi: You must go to Japan and study magic to become a mage of sufficient strength to command a servant in the Holy Grail War in three years' time. Now then...

Risei: Any questions, Kirei?

Kirei: Only one. What is the Grail's criteria when it selects its Master's?

Tokiomi: Humph… The Grail gives precedence to those Masters who need it most.

Kirei: So all the Masters have a reason to covet the Grail?

Tokiomi: Not necessarily. I'm told that in the past, there were cases in which command seals appeared on those whom you would never expected to be chosen. I see. Kirei, are you still upset about being chosen?

"Well anyone would be upset if they were being forced into a war." Sayaka said.

[Close up on Kirei's face]

[Scene change to the outside]

Tokiomi: I didn't expect Kirei to give his consensus quickly.

Risei: My son would jump into fire if the Church ordered it.

Kyoko widened her eyes at that. "Well he sure is dedicated." That kind of devotion to a religion was almost scary to the redhead.

Tokiomi: To be honest, I'm almost disappointed. From his perspective, he's been drawn into a war that has nothing to do with him.

Risei: No, perhaps this will do him some good. Only a few days ago, he lost his wife. A change in scenery and a new mission may be exactly what he needs to nurse his wounds.

Sayaka paused the episode. "Wait, this guy lost his wife, so instead of letting him mourn her, they think making him enter a war would help him?! What's wrong with these guys?!"

"It could benefit him, giving him something else to focus on would be better than him drowning in despair, though I wouldn't have picked a war for him." Mami said.

"Well, I guess that kinda makes sense." Sayaka continued the episode.

On Screen Text: Fuyuki City, Japan

-One Year Ago-

"This show likes to do time skips, doesn't it?" Kyoko said while scratching her head.

"I have a feeling that this episode is just a prologue to the war. It may only be setting up the main characters" Homura said.

Kariya: Aoi.

Aoi: Kariya, it's good to see you again. You're back from your business trip? This one took a long time.

Kariya: Yeah, I guess it did.

Rin: Uncle Kariya! Uncle Kariya, welcome back!

Kariya: Rin. All the girls silently thought that Rin looked absolutely adorable. Madoka was a little jealous at how Rin pulled off the twin tail look.

Rin: Did you bring me a present again?

Aoi: Rin! Don't be rude.

[Kariya hands Rin a bracelet]

Kariya: Here you go.

Rin: Thanks, Uncle

Kariya: I'm glad you like it. Where is Sakura?

[Close up on Rin's face that becomes sad]

Rin: Sakura's gone now.

Kariya: Huh? Aoi?

Aoi: You see, Sakura is no longer my daughter or Rin's little sister. She's been sent to join the Matou family.

Kariya: Why?!

Aoi: You know better than anyone why the Matos would want children who carry the blood of mages. The Tohsaka family elders decided to give our ancient allies, the Matous, that which they requested. It wasn't my place to speak out.

"So this chick sent her daughter off to another family? What the hell?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Just wait, there's probably an explanation for this." Homura calmly replied.

"There better be, or else I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Punch the TV?"

Madoka giggled. "Knowing Sayaka-chan, she probably would."

Kariya: You're all right with that?

Aoi: A clan bearing mage blood can never expect the happiness of a normal family.

Kariya: That's not true! When you married him you wanted happiness!

Aoi: This is between the Tohsaka's and the Mato's. You left the world of mages. It doesn't concern you.

[Cut to Kariya's conflicted face before cutting back to Aoi]

Aoi: If you ever see Sakura again, be kind to her. She was always fond of you.

[Scene changes to Kariya opening a door at night]

Zouken: So, the failure had the nerve to show his face here. I told you to never darken the doorstep again, Kariya.

The eyes of the old man creeped Madoka out a little. Like someone who always had something planned in their mind. Strangely it reminded the pinkette of her own mother.

Kariya: I heard you adopted the Tohsaka's second daughter.

Zouken: Hehe… you have sharp ears.

Kariya: Is it that important to keep mages in the Matou lineage?

Zouken: Would you tell me we are wrong to? You, of all people? Whose fault do you think our present reduced circumstances are? Kariya, had you agreed to carry on the family name and learn the secrets of the Matou, things wouldn't be this bad.

Kariya: You're not fooling anyone, you vampire. You only want the Grail to give yourself eternal youth.

Mami cocked her head to the side in confusion. "This guy is vampire?"

"Kariya could just be using the term 'vampire' to insult him." Homura said.

"I can think of a hundred worse insults than that." Kyoko spoke.

"No one here doubts that you can, just keep them to yourself." Homura said coldly.

Zouken: Hehehehehe… next year, sixty years will have passed, but the Matos have no pawns to offer for the Fourth Holy Grail War. Though you have it, your brother Byakuya lacks the power to control a Servant. But even if we forfeit this round, we could still win the next in sixty years. The Tohsaka girl's womb will bear us a powerful mage. She has a lot of potential, that one.

Kariya: So, as long as you get your hands on the grail, you don't need Sakura Tohsaka.

Zouken: What are you scheming?

Kariya: A trade, Zouken. I'll return from the next war, Grail in hand. And in return, you will release her.

Zouken: Hehehehe… Don't be a stupid. You're a failure, and you haven't trained the day in your life. In a single year, you'll achieve the power to control a Servant?

Kariya: You have the magic to make that happen, and you know it. With your special worm techniques.

Zouken: Huh?

Kariya: Implant me with Crest Worms.

Zouken: Kariya, do you want to kill yourself?

Kariya: The Matou should rely on themselves to gain what they want. I won't let anyone else get involved. Surely you're not concern for my wellbeing, Father.

Zouken: Hehehehehe… if you're trying to keep her out of all this, Kariya…you're a little late.

Kariya: You old bastard! You didn't!

[Scene changes to a little girl being swarmed by worm like creatures but her face remains emotionless]

Madoka squeaked at the horrific sight. Mami and Sayaka covered their mouths in shock. The former trying to stop herself from vomiting. Kyoko had her eyes widened and jaw wide open. Homura wondered at what would this even serve. The scene itself made her stomach turn.

Zouken: For the first three days, she screamed her head off.

[Cuts to Kariya staring in shock and disgust at what he was seeing]

Zouken: But on the forth, she stopped. This morning I threw her down into the worm pit to see how long she'd last. She has been there for over twelve hours and she is still breathing. The Tohsaka's are very powerful.

Sayaka was getting pissed off. Even if they were fictional characters, they were ticking her off. "Okay that's it! I'm gonna-"

Madoka and Mami immediately restricted Sayaka to the couch so she wouldn't destroy the TV.

"It's just a show, no one would ever do this in real life." Madoka said to assure the bluenette.

Kyoko immediately started coughing at the statement before turning her attention back to the TV.

Kariya: Sakura!

[Kariya attempts to run down to help her]

Zouken: What will you do now? A single broken little girl, violated by worms from head to toe. If you still wish to save her, I might think about it.

Kariya: I agree.

Zouken: Hehehehehe… But I shall continue her education until you show results. I still expect victory to come in the next war after this one, but should you somehow manage to retrieve the Grail, all the better. Naturally, I'll no longer need the girl in that case. Her education will only last a year.

"Kariya better win The Holy Grail War!" Sayaka exclaimed. She felt that he was the character that she would be cheering for.

Madoka chuckled at her friend picking a favourite so early in the show, but Kariya did seem like a character Sayaka would like. Madoka herself would have no problem cheering him on if she couldn't find a different favourite character.

Homura silently agreed with Sayaka on this. The brunette already admired Kariya and resolve to save the poor girl. Reminding Homura of herself a bit.

Kariya: You won't renege on your word. Right, Zouken Matou?

Zouken: Start by serving as their breeding ground for a week. If you don't die or go insane, then I'll concede that you're serious.

[Close up shot on Kariya's eyes]

[Scene changes back to the mansion in the blizzard.]

Kiritsugu: It's finally here.

Irisviel: What is it say?

Kiritsugu: It's a report from the spies I sent to the London Clock Tower. It's says the Grail chose a Master from within the Clock Tower, the highest authority within the Mages Association.

Irisviel: Who?

Kiritsugu: A man who will be a problem. The elder son of the famous Archibald family, which had produced nine generations of mages. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

[Scene changes to the London Clock Tower]

Onscreen Text: London Clock Tower

-Present Day-

"So we're finally at present day time then? Took them long enough." Kyoko said.

Kayneth: In the world of mages, lineage is everything.

[Cuts inside to a very large classroom]

Kayneth: This is because magic will not yield up her secret in a single generation. A parent passes on the fruits of a lifetime of training to his child. Thus, the older the family of mages, the greater their power. You are no dought wondering why I am beginning with something so basic.

"Because you wanted to provide exposition for the audience." Mami said. She had seen this type of exposition in other shows before. A common thing with shows that used a lot of fantasy elements.

Kayneth: It is because a student submitted this paper to me yesterday.

[Kayneth holds up a paper that looked like it would take a long time to read through]

"Wow, that's definitely more effort than I put in class." Sayaka said

"And you wonder why you're failing a few subjects." Homura said.

Waver: Huh?!

Kayneth: The paper is titled "How Wizardry Should be in the New Century". It objects to the traditions I just spoke of. It claims that if one were to achieve a deep understanding of the techniques and precise control over mana application, it will allow one to overcome any difference in inherent ability. In short, even someone with diluted blood, could become a master mage. To be honest, I've learn something from reading this. Silence, please. I will be frank. This paper is nothing but juvenile fantasies.

[Kayneth slams the paper down on his desk]

"Damn that's harsh." Sayaka said.

Waver: Huh?!

Kayneth: Blood determines a mage's power. This is hard and unchanging reality.

[A male stands up from the class, obviously being the one who wrote the paper.]

Kayneth: Waver Velvet. I am very, very disappointed that one of my students was indulge in this nonsense.

Waver: Sir. I was only trying to raise a question the Mages Association has become too reluctant to address-

Kayneth: Waver. As I recall, your family has produce mages for only three generations. Listen to me. Compared to the Mage's Association's history, your family is a new born baby. Shouldn't a baby should learn to speak before tries to voice an opinion?

[Waver sighs as the class starts laughing]

The girls immediately felt sorry for him. They all knew what it felt like to not be taken seriously by those who were older than you.

[Cut to Waver storming down a hallway]

Waver: He made a fool of me! He made a fool of me! He made a fool of me! Is that any way for teacher to act?! Reading my paper made him jealous! He's afraid of my talent!That's why he embarrassed me in front of every one... Ooh?!

[Waver falls and hits the floor. A man with a bunch of boxes stands over him.]

Man: I'm sorry. Are you alright?

Waver: I'm fine.

Man: You're in the Department of Spiritual Evocation right. Why aren't you in the class?

Waver: Well...Mr Archibald asked me to run an errand for him. That's why I was in a hurry.

Man: I see. Thats great. Would you give this him?

[The man hands over a small package to Waver]

Waver: This?

Man: Make sure he gets it. It's supposed to be important.

Homura raised an eyebrow. "If its important, then shouldn't you make sure that you get it to the person that ordered it?"

[The Man walks off]

Waver: Important? Package of origin...Macedonia?

[Cut to Waver in a library with a ton of books]

Waver: This is it! Those rumors that Kayneth will be fighting in some kind if mages tournament in the Far East soon were true.

"How could there be rumours? If you're going to enter The Holy Grail War, shouldn't you do it in secret or something?" Kyoko asked.

"I guess Kayneth isn't exactly the smartest person in this show." Homura said.

Waver: The Holy Grail War. Two hundred years ago, the Einzberns, Makiris and Tohsaka's, collectively known as the Three First Families, worked together to summon the Holy Grail, said to have the power to grant any wish.

[Waver turns a page in the book]

Waver: But the Holy Grail would grant only one supplication. Their cooperation turned to bloody war. That was the beginning of the Holy Grail Wars. Ever since then, once every sixty years, the Holy Grail appears in the city of Fuyuki. It selects seven mages with the right to hold it and grants them the power to summon the powerful Heroic Spirits know as Servants.

[Cuts to different illustrations of warriors]

Waver: Archer. Saber. Lancer. Rider. Assassin. Caster. Berserker.

"Damn, only 'Assassin' doesn't end in 'er'." Sayaka pointed out. "They should've named it 'Killer' or something."

[Cuts back to Waver reading as a storm rages outside]

Waver: Divided into these seven classes, Servants fight to the death to determine who is worthy to win the Grail.

[Waver stops reading and leans back on his chair]

Waver: So this Holy Grail War is a battle of pure strength, where titles and influences mean nothing. It's the perfect place for me.

[Continues reading]

Waver: Futhermore, in order to summon a Servant, a relic of theirs is needed to act as a catalyst. A relic...

[Waver opens the package to find a box containing a piece of red cloth within.]

[Cut to Waver sitting in a plane, with the box in hand.]

"Well that was fast." Kyoko said, slightly surprised.

"I don't think anyone would want to see him go through the boring process of him getting ready to leave." Mami said rather matter of factly.

[Scene changes to inside a building in the night. A weird machine is writing down on a piece of paper.]

[Tokiomi is watching it as Kirei enters the dimly lit room]

Kirei: No matter how many times I see it, this device still strikes me as indecent.

Tokiomi: I have a report from the Clock Tower. Lord El-Milloi has acquired another relic. His participation is certain now.

"So even though Waver stole the relic, Kayneth got another one." Kyoko said.

"I think it's obvious that Waver and Kayneth will have a show down at some point." Homura said.

Kirei: It troubles me that two slots are still unaccounted for.

Tokiomi: Don't worry. When the time comes, the Grail will select seven, regardless of skill. The ones it rounds out the group with are nearly always weak. Don't concern yourself with them. Speaking of matters of concern, Kirei, no one saw you enter the mansion, I trust?

Kirei: Don't worry. No familiars and magical devices, visible or invisible, are watching this mansion. On that you have-

Assassin: -You have my guarantee.

[Assassin appears in a cloud of black smoke]

Assassin: No matter what tricks they use, no one can deceive the heroic eyes of Hassan, the spy Heroic Spirit. There is no trace of anyone following my master. Please out your minds at ease.

Kirei: If a Servant had manifested, my father is sure to know. The other mages will not take action for a while longer. Assassin, you may go. Continue guarding the surrounding area.

Assassin: As you wish.

[Assassin disappears in a cloud of black smoke. The machine begins to write again]

Tokiomi: But its only a matter i

of time. Before long, this place will be swarming with familiars sent out by the other Masters.

Kirei: What is that?

Tokiomi: Another investigation. I have been gathering information on the Einzbern Master. Nine years ago, the Einzberns, a family notoriously proud of their pure blood, suddenly let an outsider made to marry into their family. The Einzberns mages have devoted themselves solely to alchemy, rendering them unfit for combat. Their losses in previous Holy Grail Wars can all be traced to this fact. They must have run out of patience. The man they chose was perfect for their needs. Kiritsugu Emiya. The man known as the Mage- Killer.

[Scene changes to inside of what looks like a church of sorts]

Elder: We've finally found the relic we've been searching for all these years. If you use it as a catalyst, you'll be able to summon what is likely the strongest of the sword wielding Servants. Kiritsugu. This us the greatest gift the Einzbern can offer.

Kiritsugu: I am honoured, Elder.

Elder: This time, there are to be no survivors. Hunt down the six other Servants, and fulfill the Third Magic, Heavens's Feel.

Kiritsugu: Understood.

[Scene changes back to Kirei and Tokiomi]

Kirei: Kiritsugu Emiya? I know that name.

Tokiomi: So even the Church had heard of him? Emiya the Mage-Killer was quite infamous in his time. On the surface, he was a rogue mage who didn't belong in the Association. But the higher ups found him quite convenient for their own purposes.

Kirei: Similar to us Executors of the Holy Church?

Tokiomi: Far worse. Essentially, he's a freelance assassin who specialises in killing mages. He knows what mages are capable of, so he deals with them in the way most unlike a mage possible. Read this.

[Kirei reads the paper as a scene of Kiritsugu and Irisviel walking down a hallway]

Kirei: Sniping. Poisoning. Bombs in public places. He once brought down an entire jetliner because his target was on it.

Kyoko, Madoka, Sayaka and Mami immediately turned to look at Homura.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"This 'Kiritsugu' guy sounds a bit like you." Kyoko said. "I mean, you're a Mahou Shoujo, but you don't really use your magic that much, now do you?"

Homura didn't respond and kept watching the episode.

Tokiomi: A man who will do anything without a second thought. It is because the worlds laws do not apply to mages that we must carefully obey the laws we set for ourselves, but this man lacks any trace of a mage's pride. The methods he employs are unforgivable.

Kirei: Then what does this Kiritsugu Emiya gain by hiring himself out as a killer?

Tokiomi: Money, I would imagine. As you can read in that report, he's been involved in more than just mage assassinations. He's appeared in war zones all over the planet, offering his services as a mercenary.

Kirei: May I borrow this for a while?

[Scene change back to Kiritsugu and Irisveil]

Kiritsugu: Lets go over what we know, Iri. Of the seven masters the Grail will choose, we have identified four.

[Cuts to a picture of Tokiomi Tohsaka]

Kiritsugu: Tokiomi Tohsaka. Tohsaka family head. Fire mage. Uses Jewel Magic. Very formidable.

[Cuts to a photo of Kariya]

Kariya Matou. So they took the kid who left the family and made him into a Master huh? That old man must be desperate.

[Cuts a to a photo of Kayneth]

Kiritsugu: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Wind and water affinity. Expert in Necromancy, Summoning, and Alchemy. And-

Irisviel: -Kiritsugu Emiya. Newest member of the Einzbern family, and their trump card. The man I love.

Kiritsugu: And the fourth, no fifth, is Kirei Kotomine, sent by the Church.

[Cuts to a photo of Kirei]

Irisviel: By the Church?

Kiritsugu: He's the son of the overseer, Father Risei Kotomine. Reports say he studied under Tokiomi Tohsaka three years ago, splitting with him after his command seal appeared.

Irisviel: Did something happen?

Kiritsugu: It has his personal history here. Read it.

Irisviel: Kireo Kotomine. Followed his father on pilgrimages since childhood. Graduated from the Saint Ignatius School of Divinity in Manresa. Skipped two years, graduating as valedictorian.

[Irisviel stops reading]

Irisviel: He sounds pretty impressive.

Kiritsugu: But he suddenly leaves the primrose path and volunteers for the Holy Church. Why would someone like that work for a secret Church organisation.

Irisviel: Maybe because of his father? It says here that's he's a member of the Church's Eight Sacrement Assembly.

Kirei: Then he would've pursed that path from the start. But until he arrived at the same place as his father, he changes positions three times. He was even an Executor once.

Irisviel: An Executor?

Kiritsugu: A heretic hunter. In essence, exactly what I once was. A mage-killer.

[Cuts back to Kirei]

Kirei: Kiritsugu Emiya. His assassinations were always carried out in clusters over a short period. During the same time periods, he appeared in war zones, but only when the combat was at its fiercest. As if he had some obsession with chasing his own death. These are clearly the actions of a man bent of suicide. What does this mean?

[Cuts back to Kiritsugu]

Kiritsugu: Alchemy, Necromancy, Summoning, Divination, Healing. Look at all the categories of magic he's studied. Why so many?

"Because having a wide range of abilities will help someone adapt in combat." Mami said.

Kiritsugu: He gets almost to the point of mastery, then switches to another type and never looks back. It's as if he throws away everything he's learned like yesterday's trash. Iri. This Kirei Kotomine terrifies me.

[Cuts back to Kirei]

Kirei: He has no concept of self-interest. His actions are completely disconnected from any thought of risk versus reward. There's no way he's just a freelancer, in it for the money.

[Cuts back to Kiritsugu]

Kiritsugu: The man has never experienced passion in his entire life. He believes in nothing. He has no wish of any kind to be granted. For a man like that...

[Cuts back to Kirei]

Kirei: Then what is he after?

[Back to Kiritsugu]

Kiritsugu: Why would he risk his life for the Grail?

Irisviel: But the Grail chose Kirei as one of its Masters.

Kiritsugu: That's right. He must some reason to want the Grail, but I can't even imagine what is, and that terrifies me.

_Kiritsugu: Kirei Kotomine._

[back to Kirei]

_Kirei: Kiritsugu Emiya. His endless string of battles came to sudden halt nine years ago. His encounter with the mages of the North, the Einzberns is where he found his answer. So I must ask the question...what did he seek in those battles? And what exactly did he find?_

Kyoko grinned. "Just fuck already!"

The rest of the girls turned their heads and looked at Kyoko strangely.

"What?"

Homura could only bury her face in her palm.

[Kirei leaves the room and the paper bursts into flames as the screen fades to black]

[Scene change to Kariya lying on the floor at night.]

Zouken: You just barely made it. If the Grail's chosen you, that means you've made some progress as a mage. I'll give you that much Kariya. But you look like hell. But does your left leg still work?

[Zouken stomps his cane onto Kariya's leg, causing him to groan in pain. Kariya's face shows something something inside him]

Madoka felt sick at the sight. She had no idea what Zouken did to him, but it clearly wasn't pretty.

Zouken: Either way, I'd give you a month at best.

Kariya: That's plenty.

Zouken: What?

Kariya: I said that's plenty of time.

Zouken: Hahahaha. Kariya, this your present for surviving an entire year. I found the perfect relic for you. Don't let your father's kindness go to waste.

Kyoko really didn't like Zouken. That wasn't how a father suppose act all. She didn't want to even think of what happened to Kariya in that one year.

[Scene changes to Waver staring at his command seal]

Waver: Hehehe, hahaha. I've got a command seal too! The Grail chose me! The Grail recognised my talent! Eh, I can't just sit here! I have to prepare to summon my Servant!

[Screen fades to black. Fades back into the house Waver is staying in.]

Glen: Morning Waver!

Martha: Morning Waver!

Waver: Morning, Grandpa...Grandma.

[Glen turns to the TV showing some news]

Glen: Even Fuyuki's getting bad these days.

Martha: It really is.

"Pretty convenient that Waver has Grandparents in Fuyuki to stay with." Homura said.

Glen: Anyway, Martha, roosters have been making a racket since the sun came up. What's that all about?

Martha: There are three roosters in our yard.

Glen: In ours?

Martha: That's right. I wonder where they came from? Waver, you want some coffee? Huh? Waver, what happened to your hand?

Waver: Crap!

Martha: That mark!

Glen: Mark?

Martha: You didn't have that on your hand yesterday.

Waver: Jeez...I wish you hadn't noticed that.

"What's the problem?" Kyoko questioned. "Just tell them its a tattoo."

Glen: What's wrong, Waver?

Martha: Waver?

Waver: Nothing's wrong. Here, have some coffee. I put lots of milk in it. You two like coffee, right?

[Close up on a cup of coffee]

"It sounds like he's going to poison them." Kyoko said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think Waver is the type of person to do that to a couple of old folks." Sayaka responded.

[Glen and Martha fall unconscious]

Waver: Do I have to start their hypnosis all over again, starting with me being their grandson, just back from studying abroad?

"Oh..." Homura said, a little embarrassed about her earlier assumption. "It was just hypnosis."

[Rooster crows outside]

Waver: I need a cover story for those roosters I stole, too.

"Why did he steal roosters?" Kyoko asked.

"Probably something to do with the summoning of a Servant." Mami replied. "I bet it involves blood, a lot of rituals in fiction like to do that."

"I guess we should be glad that Kyubey didn't ask for our blood to turn us into Mahou Shoujo." Sayaka joked weakly.

[Scene changes to a shot of Excalibur's scabbard, Avalon]

Kiritusgu: I can't believe they really found the legendary Excalibur's scabbard. There's not a scratch on it. Is this thing really one thousand five hundred years old?

Irisviel: The object is a type of Conceptual Weapon. It doesn't rust or degrade, as ordinary physical objects do. Just like in the legend, it heals its owner's wounds and halts the ageing process. Of course, that's only when supplied with its original owner's mana.

"Sounds really overpowered." Sayaka said.

Kiritsugu: In other words, a Master can use this in tandem with the summoned Heroic Spirit to protect himself.

Irisviel: That's just like you. You're saying a tool is just a tool?

"That's kinda what a tool is." Homura said.

Kiritsugu: That goes for the Servant too. No matter how famous the Heroic Spirit, when summoned as a Servant, they are nothing but a tool for their Master. Anyone who lets their fantasies get the better of them will never be able to win this battle.

Irisviel: And because you're this way, my great-grandfather decided this scabbard was the perfect relic for you.

Kiritsugu: What do you think?

Irisviel: Does his present not satisfy you?

Kiritsugu: Of course not. Acht did a wonderful job. None of the other Masters have something this powerful.

Irisviel: What's wrong with it then?

Kiritsugu: Given how perfectly the relic is connected to it, the spirit we're after will surely respond to our summons. The legendary King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon.

"Wait, Arthur Pendragon...as in the King of Camelot?" Mami said with her eyes widened.

"Well this will be an interesting show, if nothing else." Homura said. Her interest in the show had been increased significantly.

"Umm, who is this Arthur Pendragon?" Sayaka asked as she paused the episode.

"Oh come on! Even I know his legend." Kyoko boasted.

"Sayaka does tend to fall asleep in our History class." Homura said bluntly.

"Hey, it's just so boring! How can anyone sit through it?!"

"I can." Madoka meekly answered, although she couldn't help but grin at her friend. Sayaka groaned and continued the episode.

Kiritsugu: My own compatibility with him is a secondary concern.

Irisviel: But the wielder of Excalibur is sure to be the strongest Saber-class Servant.

Kiritsugu: That's true. I'll have a Servant far stronger than any other. The question is how to use that power. To be honest, in terms if ease of use, Caster or Assassin would be far better suited for me.

Irisviel: What good will it do to worry about that before you even summonsed him? After all, we don't know what the King of Knights was like. And besides, no matter what you decide, once he learns of your ideal, of your dream. He'll understand. Just like I did.

[Kiritsugu gets up from a seat in the church]

Irisveil: What?

Kiritsugu: I've found my strategy. The way I can get the best use from the strongest Servant.

[Scene changes to Rin trying pull luggage. Kirei walks down the steps and sees her]

Kirei: Hello, Rin.

Rin: Hello, Kirei.

Kirei: Heading out? That's some heavy luggage you have.

Rin: That's right. I'm going to live with the Zenjo family. You're staying to fight with my dad, right?

Kirei: That's why I'm here as his student.

Rin: Kirei...can I believe in you? Will you promise to protect my father until the end?

Kirei: I'm afraid that's impossible. If this battle were simple enough that I could make that promise, we wouldn't have to send you and or his wife away.

Rin: I guess I just can't like you.

"Now that's just mean." Madoka said. She didn't think it was right for Rin to say something like that to him.

Kirei: You shouldn't really blurt out what you're really thinking. People will start to cast aspersions on your father, the man educating you.

Rin: My dad has nothing to do with it! Listen, Kirei! If you get sloppy and my dad gets hurt, I'll show you no mercy, got it?!

[Aoi enters the scene]

Aoi: Rin, what are you doing You're yelling.

Rin: Umm...well...

Kirei: She was giving me a pep talk before we said goodbye, Ma'am. Allow me. That suitcase is far too heavy for you.

Rin: It's fine. I'll carry it myself.

[Rin leaves with her suitcase]

Aoi: Mr. Kotomine, please take care of my husband. Help him achieve his desire.

Kirei: I will do my best. Don't worry.

[Rin appears behind Aoi, and sticks her tongue out at Kirei]

[Cut to Kirei opening a door]

Kirei: Excuse me.

Tokiomi: You came at an opportune time. The relic I arranged for finally arrived this morning. Have a look.

[Kirei takes a look inside an opened box on the table]

Kirei: What is it?

Tokiomi: A fossil of the very first skin shed by a snake on this world. If we use it as a catalyst and are lucky enough to summon what we're after, victory is as good as ours.

"I find it hard to believe that someone was actually able to find the skin shed by the very first snake on the planet." Mami said.

"The guy has magic." Kyoko said. "I be he's also loaded with cash."

[Scene change to Kariya holding onto his arm as he walks inside a home. Sakura see him]

Kariya: Hey, Sakura. Did I surprise you?

Sakura: Your face...

Kariya: Yeah I know. Seems I lost a bit to the worms inside me. I guess I'm not as tough as you are.

Sakura: You're turning into a different person, aren't you?

Kariya: Maybe.

Sakura: I don't have to go into the worm pit tonight. Grandfather said that they're will be a more important ceremony.

Kariya: Yeah , I know. That's why I'm going into the basement tonight instead of you.

Sakura: Are you going away, uncle Kariya?

Kariya: I have an important job to do for a while. I might not much time to talk to you then.

Sakura: I see.

Kariya: Hey, Sakura. When my job's over, want to go somewhere with everyone and have fun? With your mom and sister?

Sakura: I don't have anyone I can call Mom or Sister. Grandfather said that I should think of them like they never existed.

All the girls basically despised Zouken Matou at this point.

Kariya: I see...

[Kariya gives Sakura a hug]

Sakura: Uncle?

Kariya: Then let's take Aoi and Rin from the Tohsaka's and go somewhere far away. We can hang out and have fun like we used too.

Sakura: I can see then again?

Kariya: Yeah, you will. You have my word. Well, I have to get going.

Sakura: Okay. Bye-bye, Uncle Kariya.

[Kariya walks off while clutching his arm]

Sakura: Bye-bye...

[A shot of Kariya's back as he walks away with Zouken's voice over lapping]

Zouken: You've memorised the summoning spell, right?

[Scene changes to Kariya and Zouken in the basement. A large red circle is in front of Kariya and Zouken is on the other side of the circle]

Kariya: Yes.

Zouken: Very well, but I'll have you add two extra lines to the incantation.

Kariya: What do you mean?

Zouken: It's simple. Kariya, your rank as a mage is somewhat lower than that of the other Masters. That will affect the Servant's base abilities. This means that we have to pick the Servant's class, so we can use its modifiers to boost those abilities. Kariya. I want you to add the affinity "Berserk" to the Servant you summon.

[Scene changes to Waver pouring blood on the ground outside at night. He has created a circle identical to the one Zouken and Kariya were standing near]

Waver: Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it.

[Scene changes to Tokiomi, Risei, and Kirei near another summoning circle]

Tokiomi: For the elements, silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and Archduke of Pacts. And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to block the falling wind. Close the gates of the four directions. Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.

[Scene changes to Irisviel and Kiritsugu back at the church]

Irisviel: Is a simple ritual like this enough to summon a Heroic Spirit?

Kiritsugu: Surprisingly, yes. The summoning ritual doesn't require an elaborate evocation. The Grail itself does the actual summoning. As a Master, my job is to anchor the spirit in this world once it happens, and give it enough mana to take physical form. That should do it.

[Cuts to Irisviel holding onto Avalon]

Kiritsugu: Iri, put the relic on the altar. That's the last step.

[Scene change back to Waver. As he speaks, the circle glows brightly]

Waver: Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!

[Back to Kiritsugu]

Kiritsugu: I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world.

[Back to Kariya]

Kariya: But let thine eyes be clouded with chaos. Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness. And I, who holds thy chains!

[Back to Tokiomi]

Tokiomi: Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of Scales!

[Each circle flashes a bright light]

[Rider appears before Waver]

[Berserker appears before Kariya]

[Archer appears before Tokiomi]

Tokiomi: We've won the battle, Kirei. Victory is ours!

"A little early to say you've won." Kyoko said.

"The Servant they summoned must be very powerful." Homura replied.

[Cuts to a shot of Archer's face]

[Saber appears before Kiritsugu. Irisviel gasps at the sight]

Kiritsugu: Who...

Saber: I ask you...

[Cuts to a shot of Saber opening her eyes]

Saber: Are you my Master?

"Arthur Pendragon is a girl!?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"According to this show...apparently so." Homura said, not showing any sign that she was surprised in her voice.

Sayaka grabbed the Blu-ray box and found that is was the same character wielding the golden sword on the box art. Sayaka had a feeling that she was going to be a very important character.

The fighting hadn't even started yet but the girls could just tell that scene was pretty epic. Probably due to the music in the scene.

Onscreen Text:

Episode 1

The Summoning of Heros

-269:15:47

[The timer goes down by four seconds]

[Opening theme starts]

The girls thought the opening song was quite good after it ended. The action looked pretty awesome, something that Kyoko was most definitely looking forward to.

[Ending credits scroll up after the opening credits are over]

[Shows 3d versions of command seals with character voice over]

Saber: I think what you and Kiritsugu seek is right.

Rider: The world cannot serve two lords.

Kiritsugu: Then I promise you.

Archer: You are not worthy to look upon me.

Ryunosuke: You're so cool!

Kirei: Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once.

_A betrayal so early?_ Homura thought. _This show doesn't waste any time._

Onscreen Text: The Fake First Shot

The episode ended and all the girls were left to contemplate what they had watched. Homura realised that the episode they had watched was over forty minutes long, she wondered if that was the length for all episodes.

"So..." Mami started. "Thoughts on the show?"

"It's interesting." Homura said.

"It could be epic, so I want to continue." Kyoko spoke.

"Well...I don't know yet..." Madoka meekly said. She didn't know enough about the show to like it or dislike it.

"I normally go by a three episode watch before I decide to continue or drop a show." Sayaka said almost smugly.

Everyone else agreed to watch two more episodes to see if the show was worth watching all the way through. Sayaka grabbed the controller and played the second episode of Fate/Zero.


End file.
